


Knight in Shining Leather

by RadioRookie



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, But Also Terrifying, Claiming Bites, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Leon is naive puppy, Leon thinks X is hot, M/M, Mr.X is impatient, Oh how the tables have turned, Size Difference, Size Kink, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioRookie/pseuds/RadioRookie
Summary: With a police station full of zombies, Leon’s ammo runs out rather quickly, leaving him completely vulnerable amidst the dangerous halls. His inconveniences keep on adding up one after another, including the one that patrols around the building with footsteps that could be heard two stories up. But when that said inconvenience saves him, the rookie gets a crazy idea, that maybe- just maybe, he could be of assistance.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Comments: 133
Kudos: 744
Collections: RE2 FICS





	1. Stranger Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than expected x-x I have the attention span of a gnat, I've been juggling between writing this, another fic, and playing the ever-living shit outta Resident Evil: Resistance. In the end I don't really like how this fic turned out, but I'm still posting it because I know *at least* a few people would enjoy it :') 
> 
> Sorry for any errors, there's probably quite a few I read over oof

It snarled under the thick black glove, a grotesque _squelch_ emitting from underneath as the tyrant squeezed- the zombie’s head completely turning to mush from the pressure. The undead female collapsed to the floor, unmoving and officially lifeless- the tyrant stepping over the corpse to approach the tall towering gates of the RPD. Rain pattered gently across his large shoulders, the liquid trickling down his obsidian-colored trench coat. His fedora prevented the rainfall from intruding his advanced eyes, the tyrant tipping it down slightly with a bloodied hand before pushing the gates open with a loud squeak.

The T-00 had been dropped into raccoon city by his creators- The Umbrella Corporation- for mass extermination of the infected and mutated.

He had already cleared out a small portion of the city, annihilating the infected left and right with ease- as he was made to do. The T-00 was a bioweapon after all, created to exterminate any given target without second thought. He had been going in an order, clearing buildings and streets in a vertical line- that is, until a subtle _boom_ had rumbled from the direction of the RPD. His curiosity had gotten the better of him, breaking his cleansing formation to investigate. 

There were several ideas that the tyrant had of what it could be. A zombie triggering an explosive. Something rupturing from the lack of care. Or a human survivor was somehow still alive amidst the collapsed city. So far the T-00 hadn’t come across any living humans- everything either being dead or mindlessly fumbling around with rot and gore. It didn’t matter what had caused the noise in the end, the bioweapon just knew that the sound had attracted every surrounding infected in the radius. Meaning it was the perfect place to hunt.

The tyrant stomped up to the front doors of the precinct, one hand pushing on the entrance- a combination of loud noises sounding from the other side. It had been barricaded, he concluded.

Whatever, the tyrant’s size and strength pushed the door open with ease, stepping over the remaining clutter to view several undead roaming around and about. Their attention had been drawn to the noise, slowly limping and wobbling to the source of it- which only made things easier for the bioweapon. Within seconds, the zombies had been turned into a pile of mush, the last one letting out a gurgle before getting plummeted by a heavy black boot. After the deed was done, he analyzed his surroundings of the main corridor- white eyes keenly searching for any movement.

~~~

Who the ever living _FUCK_ was that?!

Leon stared in awe and horror at the creature who had bursted through the main doors of the building. The intruder looked huge- _enormous_ \- even up from the second floor. His outfit was all black, thick shiny leather wrapping around the bulking muscles of the man. There even was a hat, a matching dark fedora covering the face of the ominous stranger. Leon would’ve found it funny if he weren’t intimidated.

The stranger had pushed the front door open _single handedly_ \- despite the barricades of heavy furniture- and stepping over it all with ease, not even out of breath from the action. Leon had just exited the library, and was going to go down to his little stash in the storage box to put away some extra useful things he had found, that is- until that tyrant of a man waltzed in. 

The rookie wasn’t expecting to see all the zombies down below get utterly wiped out so quickly. He had grabbed one of the zombies, his hand wrapping around the entirety of it’s face, before _slamming_ it into the ground with a sickening wet noise. The hairs on Leon’s neck arose in alarm, watching as the stranger completely annihilated the rest- as if he were born to do it. _And he thought the barricade was astonishing enough._ Leon’s mouth hung open in bewilderment, both hope and anxiety springing into his chest. 

That man had just cleared out the entire main hall. Sure it was only a few zombies, but that was still _a lot_ when you only had a few rounds of ammunition left. Each zombie took around seven fucking bullets to put down. This man just one-shot every single one with his bare hands. Didn’t even need a fucking gun.

The rookie would’ve felt attracted if it weren’t for the trauma and horror he had experienced throughout the night. This entire afternoon had thoroughly fucked with his head, he was surprised he hadn’t lost his cool yet. 

The intimidating man below was standing still, head turning slowly to observe the building. Leon was curious to see what he was going to do, until he realized the eyes were about to pass over his direction. The rookie quickly ducked behind one of the pillars- just moments before the gaze hit his way. His heart rate had suddenly shot up, anxiety clawing at his chest as he wondered if he had been spotted or not. A hand reached up to cover his mouth, his breathing seeming all too-loud in the eerily quiet corridor.

The man had killed his enemies, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t kill him either. It didn’t mean they were on the same side. He’s watched enough zombie apocalypse movies to know just how erotic and gruesome people could be. Even though there was a chance the man could be friendly, Leon certainly wasn’t going to risk it. The demeanor of the intruder was intimidating and just downright terrifying. He didn’t want to end up like one of those zombies, squished Into the ground.

The rookie silently crossed his fingers with hope that he wasn’t seen, gulping thickly as the silence drug out painfully slow. Sweat beaded his head as his eardrums throbbed obnoxiously loud- his mind racing with overwhelming thoughts. The blond then suddenly flinched as large powerful footsteps sounded below, each boom sending a chill down his spine. Each stride was loud and daunting, thunderous even- the steps confident and driven. Like he knew exactly where he was going.

Leon remained still as the sound continued, his heart rapidly racing in his chest- until he realized the man was heading for the stairs. Suddenly his body screamed at him, that he needed to get on the move, _now._ He glanced over from the pillar to see that he had just reached the steps- the rookie then quietly making his way back to the library door. He slowly opened it without a sound, subtly panicking as the steps got louder. He had the sudden urge to run strike through him at the nearing sound.

_Calm down, if you rush- he will definitely know you’re here. Just keep quiet._

He would have shut the door silently behind him too, if it weren’t for the oncoming zombie reaching out for him. The door clicked shut loudly as he pulled his knife out in time to jab it in his attacker’s chest, the teeth still snapping at him as the zombie fell to the ground hastily. It let out a groan, already attempting to get back up.

“Shit.” He cursed to himself, lightly jogging to the closest door, fear pulsing through his veins as the haunting steps got closer. He closed this door much quieter, already running to the next- the one that led to the licker hallway.

_Goddamnit I just came from here._

He’d really rather not walk under another licker, but he’d definitely wasn’t going to risk an encounter with this hulk of a man. Something deep down told him that he needed to stay away, his instincts telling him that this man was definitely a threat.

But everything was a goddamned threat to his senses now though, wasn’t it?

* * *

It was beginning to get difficult for Leon to stay calm. Zombies were overwhelming the place, slowly but surely. He knew he shouldn’t have thrown the grenade… but it was his last resort. It was either that or get chunks of him taken out by a group of zombies. 

He was just delaying his death, he realized.

Leon wished he had more time and ammunition to search for boards and secure the place- but that goddamned grenade was it- the timer ringing, the sound of the dinner bell. Everything close by now had its sights on the building. Hallways he had once cleared out were now starting to pile with more and more undead- making his travel very difficult. Things were already inconvenient enough, the rookie having to collect millions of pieces just to unlock one fucking room. Fucking puzzles and their fucking complexity. It was not his forte, to say the least. 

Not even to mention the biggest inconvenience, the thunderous footsteps that seemed to follow him everywhere. He hadn’t yet encountered the stranger yet, luckily. It was kind of easy considering that he could hear him thumping around two floors up. Leon was still unsure whether the man knew of his presence or not, but he was starting to think he knew by how many close-calls he had. It really felt like he was being followed. He wasn’t sure how or why, maybe it was just his paranoia. Perhaps he was finally starting to lose his shit.

Despite his fear of the stranger, he couldn’t help but feel thankful for his mass clean-up. Leon noticed as more zombies entered the building, more dead bodies appeared. The man had been continuously clearing out hallways, continuously taking out small groups of undead, as if he were patrolling the building. He wasn’t sure what the man’s goal was, what his intentions were- it just seemed like he wanted to keep the building clean. 

The rookie was jogging down the stairs, hip pouches full of necessities, the young blond halting in alarm as he reached the bottom. The darkroom door- his _safe room_ \- was wide open, the usually-comforting light leaking out into the hallway ominously. The hairs on his neck stood up as he listened intently, his posture tensing at the sight. It was completely silent, aside from the rain drizzling outside. _Something got into his safe room._

He continued to gaze at it, body tense and ready for something to burst out.

He flinched wildly as a zombie snarled, arms reaching out behind him through the barricaded window. He twisted around so fast he was surprised he didn’t get whiplash. It looked at him lifelessly, mouth slowly taking bites of the air as it continued to grab out. 

_Stupid fucking goddamned zombie fucking scaring the shit out of me fucking stupid ass-_

He cut his internal ranting off, instead giving the bastardous infected the not-so-nice finger with his _“eat shit and die”_ glare. 

It didn’t reply, obviously.

Leon then focused his attention back on the doorway, slowly creeping up with Matilda- his beloved gun- in hand. His heart raced as he began to overthink. _What if something got into his storage box? What if something destroyed all of his belongings- the puzzle pieces to his only means of escape? What if something were waiting by the corner, just waiting for him to step in?_

He shook his head, clearing the thoughts as he steeled himself, gripping Matilda tightly with a gulp. Instead of just popping his head in, he decided to crouch down first, taking an unsteady breath before slowly peeking through the doorway.

His heart spazzed at the sight, adrenaline immediately shooting throughout his body. Inside his safe room, was the man from before- no… not a man. Now that the rookie was up close, he realized just how _enormous_ he was- insanely huge. It was inhumane. He was close enough to see his face, Leon filling with dread as he realized that this being really wasn’t a human. His broad face was an unnatural color, a grey/blue that had some sort of crinkles in the texture- like an odd pattern. It reminded him of water rippling. How the hell did he mistake him as a fucking human? He really must have been going insane.

Leon was suddenly glad that he had listened to his instincts, glad that he didn’t show himself to the creature. That sudden feeling then completely vanished when he realized what the ominous figure was looking at. 

_The typewriter._

His heart dropped heavily in his chest, the color draining from his face. Leon had been jotting down notes in all the typewriters he had passed throughout the night. Notes as in small life updates, as if he were running a blog, like an autobiography. It started out just as small reminders, notes to himself about puzzles- something to just help align his thoughts. Then he started to pour his experiences on the pages, his struggles, his successions, his fears. He wasn’t sure why, he had chalked it down as a coping mechanism of some sorts. It made him feel less alone he supposed- that someone may read his writings, may feel what he had gone through.

And someone was reading it now, someone he didn’t want to read. Because now, the man _knew_ he was in the building. He knew what Leon’s goals were now, where he was trying to go, what he needed to achieve to escape the building.

_You’re such a goddamned idiot, Leon!_

The young blond shamed himself for the rookie mistake. He was pretty sure he had written about the ominous man himself in a few typewriters, about how insecure he made him feel with all the racket his footsteps made. With how bloody he left the halls. How he was almost always on the same side of the building as him. He wondered just how many papers he had read.

The man-figure set the paper on the table, slowly twisting to the doorway. And that was his queue, it was time to go, Leon had seen enough. 

Fear struck him as he twisted around, turning the corner as he tried to walk both quietly and quickly. Which deemed difficult when the footsteps began to sound from the other room. 

Panic ensured as his fight or flight response kicked in, Leon forcing his body to not to upright run from the danger. Not only was the man just now leaving the room, but the licker on the floor blocked his path to escape.

_Shitshitshit-_

He tried to remain calm, trying to think of a solution. _Think Leon think!!_ His mind screamed at him. He blindly grabbed something off his belt- his knife, he realized- and threw it across the hallway. The licker made an alarmed hiss, turning around to run at the speed of light to the sound of the metal clattering against the ground. The man hadn’t turned the corner yet, the rookie jumping out of sight just in time as he turned. The licker whipped it’s head around in interest with a hiss, Leon escaping through the west office door before it could react. The sound of the boots hitting harshly on the ground behind him shambled his mind, the rookie breaking into a run for the spade door. That sudden feeling of the demon chasing behind him after he turned the lights off at home had truly come to life.

But of course, nothing ever had ever worked out conveniently for him- the rookie not noticing a Licker had somehow managed its way in the office at some point. A shriek was the only warning he got before his face slammed into the floor, something slick wrapping around his ankle as he felt pain jolt through his head. Stars immediately burst into his vision, Leon breathing quickly to catch the air that had been knocked out of him. 

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

The footsteps were getting closer. He twisted around, aiming Matilda at his attacker, pulling the trigger a few times at the creature before it clicked empty. The licker howled, flinching as the bullets penetrated it’s thick line of muscles.

_ThumpThumpThump_

The bootsteps quickened at the noise of gunfire, Leon feeling true terror as the licker yanked him under itself, tongue sliding up to try and wrap around his torso. He yelped, hands trying to pry off the slick organ- before being sent into a panic as the door _burst_ open. He shielded himself with his arms as the man marched over, his mind going askew as the licker shrilled fiercely. The weight and the tongue was off him within seconds, a squeal and a morbid _squelch_ being sounded above him. If it weren’t for the adrenaline, he may have thrown up from the mental picture. The rookie curled in on himself as he heard the body of the beast being tossed to the side- his own body throbbing with epinephrine. He was breathing quickly, expecting to get squished as well, or picked up and crushed with a large hand. 

_This was it._ Leon thought, the rookie attempting to prepare himself at the thought of death. His mind was fragmented, the young blond’s instincts taking up the majority of his cognition.  
  


_…_

Nothing came...

A silent moment passed before his logical thoughts came back to him, the rookie neither experiencing the death or pain. He gulped thickly, mind racing as he dared to peek out of his arms- his heart dropping as fierce white eyes gazed down at him menacingly. The eye contact held for a few moments, the fearsome man seeming to be studying the rookie.

_Run,_ his mind screamed at him. The towering figure began to lean down towards him, Leon’s reflexes kicking in to push himself off the floor. He scrambled to get away, bumping into a chair as he bolted for the door. The sound of the heavy boots thumping against the floor behind him sent rapid jolts of fear down his spine, making his movements more hurried. He slammed open the spade door in a panic, eyes flickering around the area for a place to hide. No time to think, Leon rushed down the sloped floor to pass by his storage box, the rookie ducking behind the temporary wall curtain at the entrance of the east hallway. He crouched down, eardrums throbbing as fast as his heart. _Calmdowncalmdown-_ he repeated to himself. He listened intently, the blond realizing the footsteps of pursuit had stopped at some point. He waited silently, thoughts overwhelming his mind as the stillness of the situation stretched out.

Did… did he leave? Did he even follow him out the door? Leon dared to peek out from the wall, eyes analyzing the main hall. No colossal monster to be seen. 

After he realized he was truly alone, he almost collapsed to the floor- the rookie letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. The man-figure had saved him..? He felt too tired to think about it, his mind feeling hazy from the impact with the ground _and_ from the stress of the run. He let out a stressed sigh as he let himself rest for a few moments, allowing himself to work through the stun. This was _not_ how he imagined his first day…


	2. Commensalism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X is a little shit
> 
> or big shit, you know what I mean

He finally had organized his things, after he somehow managed to collect himself in the East hallway. After his encounter with the towering creature, Leon tried terribly hard to try and focus on his means of escape.

Although the man didn’t harm him- had even  _ saved _ him- Leon still wanted nothing to do with him. It had been a terrifying experience, to say the least. He truly believed he was going to get plummeted to his death, as the zombies and lickers in the hallways had. Sure, the man had been alarming from a distance, but that was only the  _ surface _ of it- the stranger being 10x more horrifying when towering above, his large hand being caked in blood. His eyes had been so hollow, so ghostly, so inhumane. It was the most scary experience he had had this night- not the worst, but the most  _ terrifying. _

Leon was still shaken up about it, even now- 30 minutes after it had happened- the rookie now pushing the old door open to enter the library. A growl across the room alerted him that there was an enemy in the room, just a single zombie thankfully. He was on his way to the linen closet, now that he finally had the proper key for it.

The rookie jogged to the door near the staircase, slowing down to press his ear up against it to listen. His only problem about the trip was the amount of undead on the other side of the door- as well as the licker in the next hallway.

Earlier when he entered the library, he had managed to trap them in the lounge room- the rookie not wanting to waste his little amount ammo.  _ “It’s a problem for future me.” _ Is what he had told himself.

And now here he was, hating his past self with a gun loaded with only three bullets left- suffering the consequences of his foolishness. He let out a stressed sigh, glancing to the staircase to the left. There was another room he hadn’t checked out yet, the clock room if he remembered from the map correctly. Perhaps he could find some ammo up there, then he could possibly take out the group.

Leon jogged up the stairs, his eyes falling on the single zombie, who was at the bridge of the walkway. It immediately noticed him, already beginning to waver down the aisle. He picked up his pace, calculating he had enough time to pass by and reach the door.

It would have worked, he would have made it, if it weren’t for the weak floorboards.

The only warning he had gotten was a loud  _ snap _ under his footing, Leon feeling that awful feeling of falling before pain blasted up through his side.

_ Smack _

_ “Agh-!“  _ he cried out, his lungs not working from the knocked out air. He gasped, trying to get air into his chest as the pain  _ throbbed _ . The rookie covered his mouth to muffle his strained noises, not wanting to attract anything to his vulnerable self. He was stunned, unsure of what happened, Leon looking around wildly to see he had fallen. What are the odds. What are the fucking chances. His world was dizzy as he tried to push himself up, the rookie letting out a cough to try and align his breathing.

The shuffling against wood reminded him of the zombie, the blond looking up just in time to see the undead stagger through the hole, his breath getting knocked out of him yet again as a heavy weight collided on him. “Oof!” He let out as he shielded himself with his arms, instinctively pushing the heavy zombie up from his delicate skin. His senses were dazed, his sense of smell being overwhelmed by the stench of rot and blood- his ears only hearing the snapping of teeth above and the throbbing of the adrenaline pumping through his eardrums.

He didn’t hear the atrocious steps that were coming toward him.

The zombie above groaned as the teeth continued to snap in the air, it’s dead blue eyes staring at him lifelessly as it pressed harder on top of his body. He didn’t know how long he could last, his arms trembling from the physical exertion and the fall. “Get- off of me you.. sunnova’ bitch-“ he exasperated weakly as his arms began to give out under the weight. Despite everything being nulled by the fall, Leon fought wildly to continue to hold the creature up from himself.

Then- out of nowhere- it was ripped off of him, a quick wish of air brushing across his face as a shadow loomed over him. The teeth, the dead eyes, the gruesome smell- all snapped out his line of sight as a familiar black glove wrapped around it’s neck to pull it up.

Leon then made a move for it, crawling up to his feet to slip past the stranger as he  _ ripped _ the undead in half- both parts of the body falling to the ground as blood flooded around them.

The blond’s senses hit him like a brick, all factors of the situation suddenly overwhelming him. The pain in his side pulsing painfully, his breath pacing uncontrollably, the fact that the stranger had fucking ripped a zombie in half, the fact that the same stranger was staring  _ right at him _ . The menacing eyes bored through him as he straightened himself up, trying to hide his vulnerability by appearing confident and unscathed. Despite the movement, the pain in his side was beginning to subside. He assumed it was only a bruise, or a scrape at most- which was still an inconvenience.

_ Okay okay calm down, you got this. Assess the situation, thet figure out a plan. _

Leon was currently having a staring contest with the biggest man-creature he had ever seen in his life, the rookie’s mind finally grasping what had just happened. His eyes fell to the floor in dismay, the halves of the body lying limply as it’s insides decorate the floor. A wave of nausea flashed through him, saliva flooding his mouth as the urge to throw up came and went.

He fucking-  _ ripped it in half,  _ like it were merely a piece of paper.  _ Who the hell was this guy?? _

-The fucking doomslayer, is what he was apparently.

They were standing several meters apart, the rookie not even realizing his hand had been on his gun the entire time.  _ Calm down, _ he repeated to himself. He slowly retracted his hand, eyes not breaking the contact with the tyrant of a man. The man didn’t move, just continued to analyze him with interest, his cold gaze not wavering.

It was extremely unnerving- the stranger’s ominous presence, his penetrating eyes, his bulking figure. The man hasn’t even spoken yet, if he even could. Leon had to keep on reminding himself that this guy wasn’t actually a human, despite his humanoid figure. The rookie had figured he was at least  _ part _ human, assuming he knew a few humanistic things.

The silence had drug out too long, the young blond needing to break it with something.

“Uh-“ his mind raced with something to say, eyes flickering to the body again. 

“Thank you.” He thanked- he did save him after all, for the second time. It would be rude not to appreciate it, despite all of the man’s horrifying aspects. The stranger remained silent, his eyes then slowly sliding down, as if he were checking him out- observing him as if he were intriguing. The rookie gulped between breaths at the act, unsure what to do or say next.  _ The hell am I supposed to do now? Just walk away? _

The thought was cut off as the man started to march toward him, Leon’s heart breaking out into a race as he immediately backed up. His hand returned to Matilda, leaving his palm on his holster in silent warning. Leon was truly grateful he had saved him, but he wouldn’t dare let him get a step closer.

The stranger halted in his steps, white haunting eyes flickering down to his weapon, then back at Leon. The man huffed, as if he were rather disappointed by the action. The rookie shivered again as his arms trembled- from the fear or exhaustion, he didn’t know.

The blond felt surprise when the man stepped back one full step, watching Leon intently for a reaction. Though the stranger held no physical expression, his eyes seemed curious, as if he were studying every aspect of the rookie, eyes wandering all over his body for any changes. The rookie gave him a confused look, unsure of what he was doing. The man then took another step back, Leon lowering his hand from Matilda as a result. What did he want him to do? 

It wasn’t the reaction the man was hoping for, it seemed, due to the second huff. He stepped back again, watching the rookie with curiosity and anticipation. 

_ Oh.  _ The rookie understood.

Though Leon wanted to get as far away from him as possible, the young blond took an experimental step forward- the man’s peculiar eyes widening with a pleased glint. He then started to march toward him again, anxiety springing in Leon’s chest as he backed away again with a yelp, nearing the ladder.

The stranger halted again, now looking mildly annoyed, his brow lowering a bit. The more steps he took forward, the more steps Leon took backwards. After a few more tries to get close, the stranger seemed to be done experimenting with the rookie, turning around to walk under one of the arches- toward the lounge door.

An idea sprung into Leon’s head, his feet moving underneath him without giving it much thought. He followed the man across the library, the stranger halting at the sound of his smaller footsteps approaching behind.  _ This is such a fucking stupid idea, Leon.  _ The blond told himself. The stranger looked at him over his broad shoulder, the subtle curiosity shining back into the silvery eyes. A few moments of silence passed before he looked back forward to continue to the door, twisting the knob open to be greeted by a few snarls and groans. The sound of boots stomping against the floor sounded as the man went in without hesitance, a surprised growl emitting from one of the undead. The door fell shut behind him, Leon halting as he could hear the crunching of bones from the other side. A chill went up his spine at the sounds of death, the mental image of what was happening inside making him feel nauseous all over again.  _ Jesus Christ this guy is a killing machine. _

Then it all went quiet, the noises completely vanishing. Not even the footsteps sounded. Leon let out an unsteady breath as he stepped to the door, pressing his ear up to it once again.

Silent.

Did he already leave through the other door??

He wrapped his hand around the handle, giving himself a moment of preparation before twisting it open. He let out a yelp when his line of sight was met with a wall of obsidian black. A thick gloved hand reaching out to him, almost grasping him as Leon reared back, taking a good leap back to the table.

_ Fucking hell-! _

The man made a rumbling noise, sounding irritated as he gazed at the frightened rookie- who was now completely out of his reach. He continued to stare in silence, as if expecting Leon to come closer again.  _ Why the ever living fuck was he trying to grab him?? _

Anxiety pulled at his chest, the hairs on his neck standing up in alarm at the red flags. The man kept standing there, waiting for him to come back. The young blond shook his head, silently saying  _ “No, don’t do that again”. _

When he realized the rookie wasn’t going to move, he gave him another disappointed look and backed up to twist around, the door closing and blocking Leon’s view of the man. The heavy boots could be heard as the other door creaked on the other side, the man entering the hallway as the steps became fainter.

He needed to follow- despite the possibility of danger. He had very little ammo, and he had places to go- places that are probably filled with bigger threats, such as hoards and lickers. He didn’t know why the man wanted him, but he now knew he really did need to keep his distance, lest he end up like one of those poor fuckers. 

A contradictory thought bubbled up in his mind- the fact that the man could have killed him earlier, but didn’t. There was a possibility that the stranger truly wasn’t a threat, but after almost being snatched- Leon wasn’t going to risk getting close. He’ll have to follow at a safe distance, unlock and collect things as he goes.

Leon let out a breath to calm himself, jogging to open the doors to catch up. He was cautious when approaching the second one, opening the door to expect a black arm again. Anxiety pulled at his chest when he saw none, relief then flooding as he saw the man was at the end of the hallway. Leon stepped in the dark hallway, a loud screech emitting down a ways, claws clacking against the floor as a licker advanced on the towering man. Leon saw it briefly as it jumped from the corner, the stranger grabbing it’s monstrosity of a face-  _ popping _ it’s head, and throwing it through the window with a loud shatter.

_ Holy fucking shit. _

_ He just fuckin’... _

His jaw dropped open at what he had just seen, the hairs prickling up on the back of his neck again. Why was he so surprised? He had literally seen the man rip a zombie in half. 

The stranger twisted around, seeming surprised that Leon was still there. A large hand came up to his hat, adjusting it slightly on his head, then letting it fall back down to his side as he stared at Leon expectantly- waiting for him to catch up. Although the behemoth was only fixing his skewed fedora, it really did seem like he was tipping his hat to him. 

The rookie shook off the stun, now focusing on his goal- despite the overwhelming thoughts invading his mind. His blue eyes flickered to the door, the young blond walking up as he dug through his hip pouch. He pulled out the matching key to the door, eyes sliding to the man before twisting the key into the lock. He threw the key away, hand resting on the handle In hesitance.

He had to be quick, Leon bet his money that the man was going to try and corner him as soon as he stepped in. He gulped, adrenaline building up in his veins as he looked at the dark figure again, slowly opening the door of the linen closet.

The stranger didn’t move, just continued to stare with silver intimidating eyes. Leon then stepped in, eyes running over the room's surroundings, desperately looking for anything useful.

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

Goddamnit, he hated it when he was right.

Leon rushed to the laundry machine, swiping off the convenient mini-safe, before running back out, heading back to the closest door and twisting around on his heels to look at the man.

The stranger had a frustrated glint in his eye at the failed attempt, his fist curling into a tighter ball. 

_ Shit, don’t push it Leon, you need to be more careful. Don’t piss him off. _

How could he not though? He wasn’t just going to let him catch him. Hopefully he’ll get the hint soon… 

“ _ Don’t _ do that please.” The rookie asked politely, hoping he could understand human language.

After a small moment, the large fists loosened back to normal, the man twisting around to march on down the hallway without a sound. The rookie followed immediately, despite the anxiety and adrenaline continuing to pump through his body. He had to make sure the man didn’t get out of his sight, lest he get ambushed around a corner. 

They stepped over previous dead bodies, the blond ready for one to reach out to try and bite him again- like most “dead” bodies did in this damned city. Leon peered down at the object in his hands, sighing as he already knew this small puzzle would get on his nerves. He started on it anyways, pressing the buttons to calculate a pattern from memorization.

The dark figure stepped through the next door at the end of the hallway, disappearing on the other side. Leon waited until the footsteps got quieter before following through, the rookie being relieved that he wasn’t waiting to try and grasp him again. He turned around the locker room’s corner cautiously, seeing the back of the stranger as he marched through the broken walls. The young blond jogged to catch up, only slowing down when he got to his preferred distance.

The tyrant had stopped by the door, turning around yet again to see that Leon had  _ still _ been following. His eyes lit up briefly at the rookie’s presence, staring at him curiously. A few awkward moments of silence passed, before the stranger tried to approach again, taking two long strides forward.

Leon scuffled backwards in response, hoping to get the message across that he doesn’t want him close- that he wouldn’t allow his space bubble to be invaded.

“Look, I won’t follow you for long- I just need to find some ammo and I'll be on my way.” The rookie explained. The man blinked at his words, continuing to stand menacingly. The silence was killing him.   
  
“You’re just making a clear path to travel through is all-” He tried to justify himself, rambling on as he scratched the back of his head.

The stranger just continued to stand in response, and stand, and stand- eyes never leaving the young blond. Leon shifted uncomfortably under the scrutiny within the span, waiting for the stranger to continue walking. But he didn’t,  _ he just continued to stand. _ What did he want? What was he trying to do? Leon needed to do something, the long awkward silence becoming unbearably uncomfortable.

“Uh-“ he began, the man’s eyes lighting up slightly at the sound of his voice. “Do you have a name?” Leon tried. He knew he probably couldn’t speak, since he hasn’t yet. It didn’t hurt to try though.

“I’m Leon.” He introduced, trying to spark some kind of reaction, something to get the man moving again. If he didn’t, the rookie would have to resort on traveling alone.

The dark figure gave no verbal response, instead starting to walk to Leon yet again. The young blond stumbled back, jogging to keep the distance long enough.  _ Just give it up already! _

The man halted at that, the same look of irritation in glinting in his eyes again. When would he get the hint? The behemoth made a long noise, a sigh- turning around to leave the room again. Did he finally give up? The blond silently hoped so.  Leon let out a stressed breath, waiting a few moments until the steps got farther away from the door. Hopefully they’d go downstairs, since another button for the security deposit was probably in the mini-safe. 

He gathered himself quickly, cautious as he moved to follow the stranger through the door. He was already stomping down the steps, the rookie following distantly behind as he continued his puzzle from hell. 

It continued to beep from under his fingers, the man looking over his shoulder a few times to see what he was doing. He finally succeeded once they reached the bottom of the case, letting out a sigh of relief. His own frustration had completely dissolved when he retrieved the last part of the security deposit system. That was a bit faster than he anticipated, he must be getting better at them.

Leon then frowned, eyes sliding to the window to the right… that used to be boarded up.  _ What the-? _ A loud growl then alerted him of the enemy only a few feet next to him, trudging quickly at him with its arms extended out. He let out a yelp as he reared back, falling onto the stairs as he kicked out at the zombie- hitting it square in the chest for it to fall to the wall.

The large man had turned around on his heels quickly at Leon’s noise of distress, marching over with murder in his eyes, kicking the zombies face in without hesitance. The kill was quick, Leon feeling a small moment of relief that he was unscathed, until he realized how close the stranger was now.    
  


_ His space bubble had been popped. _

The tyrant immediately advanced on him, Leon pushing himself up to dodge the grasping hands. He pulled himself up with the railing, jogging back up the stairs as he couldn’t practically feel the man breathing down his neck. Leon only felt panic, his mind screaming  _ run _ at him over and over again, terror jolting through his veins as the heavy thuds sounded  _ right fucking behind him _ . He made it back up the top, creating a good long distance between himself and the man- who now seemed downright pissed. He  _ growled _ , his fists curling up once again as his sharp eyes narrowed. Leon was breathing quickly, millions of thoughts running through his head as the stranger seemed to stare through his goddamn soul.

Was he going to hurt him? Did he have enough of their brief little cat and mouse game?

_ You managed to fucking piss him off. Congratulations, you did the one thing you told yourself not to do.  _ Leon would’ve rolled his eyes at his inner dialogue if he wasn’t so scared.

The man ceased his growling when a hand reached up to his chin, his head twisting as he popped his neck, a chilling noise being sounded from the intimidating action. Leon shivered uncomfortably at the silent message, the rookie taking an extra step back of caution. The behemoth twisted back to stomp down the stairs, fists still squeezed tight as he stepped on the corpse below out of pure anger- the man storming off down the hall.

Leon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, his body drooping as the epinephrine rush began to fade.

_ Shit he was too far. _

Although he hadn’t completely recovered from the scare, he jogged down the stairs, hoping he wasn’t too far to get ambushed. Even though there had been one too many close calls of being caught, Leon still believed his chances of living were better if he were to keep on following him. Everything was so unpredictable since the grenade had gone off, lickers and zombies always changing their location, as if they were in search of him- following his scent. One room that may have been completely cleared may now have been infested already. Everything was always rapidly changing, and change in this situation was not ideal.

He felt relief as he heard the steps were father down the corridor- he couldn’t possibly be waiting by him from the corner. He jogged to hear a loud crunch, a zombie groaning before it was brutally silenced. He came around the corner to see the man was near the vending machines, boot caked in blood as the zombie lay limply under it. Leon let out a nervous breath, a chill being sent down his spine at the gory sight. 

You’d think he’d get used to it by now, but it was still a difficult concept to grasp- especially when the monsters trying to eat him were his future coworkers. Leon winced slightly as Marvin came into mind, the rookie immediately shaking the negative thoughts out of his head. It was best not to ponder on it.

The man in front of him still seemed to be angry, the blond being able to sense the tension from across the corridor. If he could just get some ammo, he’d get out of this guy’s hair already.

Well… hat.

The rookie took hold of the security deposit door, glancing at the intimidating stranger before entering the room. He dug the last button he acquired out of one of his pouches, Leon pushing it evenly into place.

He had to hurry.

Leon then punched in one of the number codes he remembered, his pace quickening as the footsteps started up again.

_ Hurry hurry! _

He tried doing the last code, the rookie frowning as it beeped in error, a small red light flashing briefly. The metal door opened up behind him, alerting him his time had run out.

_ God damnit- _

Instinctively, Leon jogged quickly down the right side of the walkway, twisting back to view the behemoth. The rookie felt like he was having the longest fucking heart attack in the world since he started following this guy. The giant stood silently, eyes flickering from Leon to the machine he was just at. He stepped toward it, as if curious, leaning over to peer at the buttons.

The rookie saw that as his queue, walking up to one of the lockers he had unlocked. Gunpowder was found in the first one. Good, that’s good, he could combine it with some he had in the storage box- though it still wouldn’t be enough... He closed it shut once he was done, the noise attracting the dark figure’s attention- his white colorless eyes analyzing as Leon grabbed something out of the next locker. It was a knife, which he always welcomed- the rookie placing it on his belt snugly. Now he had just one more to unlock, which was going to be difficult with this hulk of a man in the room.

The behemoth tried advancing on him again, Leon scooting back as usual.  _ God when would he give up? _ Not soon apparently.

The stranger’s patience seemed to finally give out, the frightening figure suddenly  _ marching _ for the rookie, silver eyes glaring at him with ferocity.

_ “Jesus Christ!-“  _ Leon let out in alarm, quickly jogging through the aisle as the furious steps behind him quickened. He rounded the corner, his heart racing in his chest almost painfully. He turned around the other corner, going in a circle as the man continued right on his tail. The blond glanced back briefly, his mind shattering with panic to see that he was-  _ right there. Right _ fucking behind him.  _ He was going to get grabbed! _

Leon never thought things would come to this, it was his first day on the job, and here he was playing ring around the rosie with the fucking terminator. How long was this going to last? How long was he going to keep pursuing? Would he run him to his death?

Leon thought about running out the door, but that was a terrible idea given his amount of ammo. If something were to jump out at him, that would be the end of the line. He panted heavily as he kept up his pace, his energy slowly draining with each step he took.  _ Just stop already! _

He took out Matilda from his holster, un-doing the safety as he continued to sprint. If he manages to get too close, Leon will have to resort to gunfire. It was his only line of defense aside from his knife.

Finally, the reverberating steps ceased, Leon sliding to a halt at the machine- breathing heavily. He wanted to put his hands on his knees, but that would show weakness, it would show his stamina was almost out. The rookie stood tall despite his protesting body, hoping to fool the man that he could do this all day- that his attempts to catch him were worthless. The stranger growled again, fear prickling up Leon’s spine- the blond kicking back the urge to run again. He gulped once he got his breathing under control, eyes glancing to the machine in front of him. He just needed one more locker...

Leon pressed the buttons, trying to remember the code, his eyes glancing at the heated behemoth with anxiety. The machine beeped in error again, Leon trying  _ “203” _ instead. He felt relief at the successful beep, the light flashing green briefly. He felt a small victory, until he realized which side the locker was on. 

_ Goddamnit why does everything have to be so inconvenient for me? _

The creature noticed the locker popping open next to him, his leather shifting as he bent over to retrieve the item.

_ No!! _

It was another hip pouch, something he desperately wanted. The giant noticed Leon perking up at the sight of it, the anger fading as something new flashed in his eyes. Dread filled the rookie as the man handed the pouch out in front of him.

_ “If you want it, come and get it”. _ Is what the gesture read.

“Please just toss it to me.” Leon said weakly, holding out his own hand in hope. The behemoth didn’t react, his pale eyes glinting deviously- still holding out the pouch. What a bastard.

Leon’s hand fell to his side, taking one small step closer. How much did he need that bag?? It was quite annoying to run back and forth to his storage box. But was the pouch really to die for??

No, said Leon’s logical side. Yes, said Leon’s impatient side. He worked hard for that goddamned pack, the man probably wasn’t even going to use it- it was too small for him. The rookie thought briefly about aiming Matilda at him, but it was shut down quickly by his inner cop.  _ I’m not going to shoot someone over a fucking bag. Monster or not, he obviously has a conscience of some sorts. _

Adrenaline pulsed through Leon’s veins rapidly, his body tense as he stepped forward again. His eyes flickered to the man’s other arm, ready to leap back if it so much as twitched. The giant watched intently, expression looking more and more pleased with each step. Leon reached his arm out, trying to control his breathing as his eyes wavered up at the man. The rookie had no room to feel anger about the situation anymore, now he only felt fear and anxiety.  _ Wait what the hell was he doing?  _ This was a terrible idea, it was obviously a trap. He had just gotten chased by this man who had malicious intent gleaming in his eyes, and here Leon was- getting close for a fucking pouch?

Leon redacted his arm, stepping back as he let out a shaky sigh. The man was displeased with the motion, brows furrowing as his eyes narrowed. A few moments passed before the giant had also pulled back his arm, holding up the pouch and wiggling it to make sure Leon was watching. He then  _ stuffed _ it under his coat, a defiant revengeful look gleaming in his eyes. Leon blinked at the man a few times, momentarily confused.  _ What a fucking dick! _ Leon baffled to himself silently, eyebrows raising in surprise at the action. Well, it could be worse, at least he didn’t destroy it.

Leon moved down the aisle to the right so the man could pass through, the boots powerfully sounding against the hard floor. The rookie followed him out the metal door hesitantly, rethinking whether he should keep this up or not. 

He just needed ammo, shotgun ammo specifically. Then he could finally depart from this perceptive creature.


	3. Triumphant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets bamboozled ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“What the-“ Leon baffled softly as he looked above, eyes squinting at the object. On the top rack of the shelf, shone the colorful wrapper of a candy bar. The rookie stared at it in contempt, eyebrows furrowing in thought.  _ Who the hell would put it that high up?? _ The rookie stood on his tippy toes, stretching in an attempt to reach the bar, his hand barely touching the lower shelf. He let out a huff in frustration to see that he wasn’t even close to reaching it, the young blond slumping down with a frown.

Seriously, it felt like everything was working against him… he looked to the right, about ready to grab a chair, until the familiar steps sounded again.

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

_ Thump _

The noise alerted Leon that the man- who was in the smaller room of the east office- was heading his way. Leon was getting tired of this, of the constant evading. They had been dancing around each other all night, the behemoth starting to get more and more impatient with each failed attempt to catch him. Meaning, he was getting more and more dangerous to be around. Leon was glad he kept cautious around corners, because he did end up trying to ambush from them a few times. He also started lunging at him, the rookie being caught off guard each time by the suddenness of them. Yet he was still somehow free from the large hands, still following him around the building like a lost puppy.

Leon knew he should have probably left the man’s presence long ago, but there were some crowded hallways they had passed through that reminded him he was much safer with him. Hallways that made him realize that he would never be able to pass through them without ammunition.

The young blond backed away from the shelf as the man halted in front of it, head tilting to the left to analyze what Leon was trying to reach for. The young blond watched as the candy bar was taken from the shelf, the stranger observing the plastic covering around it. He then held it out towards Leon, daunting eyes waiting ominously.

Leon gave him an unimpressed look, he should know by now that the rookie wasn’t going to get near him- after everything he’s done. After all the heart attacks he’s given him. The man then did the unexpected, tossing the bar at him with a low huff, the blond catching it out of reflex. He blinked down at it in surprise, looking up at the behemoth in awe.  _ He’ll give him chocolate but not the pouch?! What the hell man! _

He shook the thought out, peeling open the wrapper.

“Thanks...” he said quietly. He didn’t even know if he could stomach this, after everything he’s seen tonight. He had to try at least, he needed the extra energy if he were going to escape the city. The idea itself of eating made him feel nauseous, but he nibbled on it anyway. The man continued to scrutinize him, seeming pleased as Leon took another bite. It was awkward as hell, the rookie’s eyes avoiding the curious stare.

A sudden loud  _ thud _ made him flinch wildly, both Leon and the tyrant turning their heads to see what the noise was. A zombie, banging on the wooden planks of the barricade. The blond let out a relieved sigh, the tension fading from his shoulders. So glad he put that up…

The man turned around to march toward the window, the hairs on the rookie’s neck standing up in alarm in realization of what he was going to do.

“No wai-“ he tried but it was too late, the planks were ripped off in an instant, the stranger swinging his arm through the window to send a killing blow. 

“What are you doing?!” Leon exasperated, rounding the long row of desks. The man stared blankly at him, blood dripping from his glove. 

_ So that’s why all of his barricades were disappearing... _

“We want them to stay  _ out _ of the building.” The rookie explained, a frown plastered on his face. 

“That-“ Leon pointed to the snapped planks lying on the ground. “Was what kept them all out.” He claimed, chocolate bar still in hand. Not even to mention it took forever to get the boards up, since he was no craftsman.

The stranger continued to gaze at him silently, eyes narrowing a little. 

“It’s what made the building safer, less dangerous. Well- not dangerous for you but for me.”

The man then blinked slowly, his attention leaving the rookie to view the room.  _ Fine, ignore me then. _ Leon thought as he crossed his arms unhappily with a huff. The behemoth walked near the door, boots thumping heavily until he halted by the last desk. Leon’s jaw dropped as he stared in awe, the man had grasped the edge of it, lifting the entire thing up into the air. Everything clattered to the floor obnoxiously loud, the giant not caring as he moved back over to set it in front of the window with a loud  _ thud _ . After he pushed it snugly over the hole, he turned his attention back to the rookie, who was still gaping at him.

_ “Satisfied now?” _ Is what Leon read from the man’s expression.

Leon blinked a couple of times, gulping before speaking.

“That- that works too.” He admitted weakly. 

He really shouldn’t be surprised, after everything he’s seen him do. The stranger's gaze lingered on him for a moment, before turning to walk toward the other door across the room. Leon followed distantly as usual, continuing to munch on the chocolate snack gradually. 

The next place he needed to go was the records room, since he had finally gotten the clover key for it. Luckily, they seemed to be heading in that direction. The zombies must’ve stopped coming, since the place was relatively “clean”. It was somewhat difficult for the rookie to walk through without stepping in blood or on a body. It made him feel sick, his boots now caked in blood that tracked dark red marks onto the floor. 

They entered the small reception room, the behemoth leading around the wall to disappear through the door.  _ Almost there _ , Leon thought excitedly, waiting until the footsteps were far enough before waltzing in. He was halfway down the hall when the blond entered, Leon having to jog to catch up- that is, until a shriek sounded across the hallway. They both halted in their tracks as the sound of claws tapping against the ceiling neared closer. The licker, skidded to a halt, still attached to the ceiling as it hissed. It was a couple of feet in front of the behemoth, tongue licking it’s mouth hungrily.

Leon waited for the usual bloodshed, the sound of bones cracking, the sickening  _ squelch _ of the man ruthlessly squishing it’s head. But none came, no blood spilling across the floor, no dying screech. Instead, the man bent down too pick up… a  _ can? _

What did he plan on doing with that? Beating the licker’s face in with it? Maybe he wanted to get more creative with killing…

Leon stood confused quietly, heart speeding up when the man turned around to face him. The licker a few feet away from him perked up, tongue sliding out of it’s mouth again curiously at the sound of shifting leather. Leon raised an eyebrow at him, giving the man a confused look. 

_ “What are you doing?” _ Leon mouthed silently, gesturing to the small can in his hand. The giant didn’t respond, of course. His eyes flashed with something new, a different expression, something that he couldn’t put his finger on. It made the rookie shiver.

The behemoth  _ threw _ the can, the loud clatter sounding a few meters away from the rookie. Dread filled his gut, red flags raising in alarm.

The licker immediately let out it’s ear-piercing screech of alarm, rapidly crawling across the ceiling, passing over Leon to pounce the can. It’s tongue wrapped around the metal to squeeze it mercilessly, a loud crinkling noise sounding from it. The rookie froze, a chill running down his spine at the creature merley a few meters away from him. Confusion swept over him along with fear, Leon subconsciously reaching to rest on Matilda for comfort.

_ Why the everliving fuck did he do that?? What purpose did he- _

Then it hit him. Leon looked back behind him at the giant who stood silently, then back at the licker in front. 

_ He was trapped. _ Tricked. Sandwiched between two monsters.

Leon looked back at the man as realization dawned on him, a mischievous glimmer igniting in the man’s white eyes at the sight.  _ Sneaky bastard!! _

The rookie fumbled with his belt quietly, looking for anything he could throw to distract the creature. No luck, he had used up his last knife on another ambushing zombie.  _ God damnit. _

Even if he did find something to throw, there would be nowhere wise to throw it. Leon had fucked up. Fucked up bigtime.

_ Okay calm down, analyze, then formulate a plan. _

He had two choices of what he could do in this situation, one; he could say fuck it and risk death trying to get past the licker. Or two; move back toward the man, who would surely grab him.

Leon beat himself up over the fact he had let himself get into this situation, shamed himself that he didn’t even think about this possibility. He tried to control his breathing, trying to remain as quiet as possible. The stranger waited patiently, waiting for Leon to come to him, waiting to finally get his hands on him to do god knows what. He  _ knew  _ what option Leon had to pick, he was just waiting. The fucker looked so proud of himself, looking at the rookie expectantly. Leon would’ve given him his  _ “eat shit and die” _ glare if he weren't so terrified. The young blond let out a stuttered breath, the licker raising its head in alert. It got to it’s haunches, head lifting up as if it were listening intently before going back down to all fours. Dread filled his gut as it started to crawl toward him.

Time was up, there was nothing he could do to get out of this situation with his safety assured. He had to move to the man, the one he had been dodging all night, the one who was probably going to snap his spine in half for pissing him off all evening.

Leon turned around fully to face him, taking a hesitant step forward, his heart racing painfully loud in his chest. The silver eyes were still trained on him, the man looking quite satisfied. The rookie thought about turning back around, going for the licker out of spite. But that would surely be death. 

__ God he didn’t want to be here right now.  
  


Time was running out, the licker crawling further, it’s slick tongue wavering around to taste the floor. Leon pressed his back to the wall, to try and squeeze past the behemoth. He knew he had no chance to escape, but he had to at least try. He gulped, letting out a silent breath before scooting closer. His heart thumped faster and faster as he neared the ominous man, Leon suddenly being hypersensitive. The blood pulsing in his eardrums were loud, the licker’s claws scraping across the floor, the penetrating eyes scrutinizing him.  _ One more step. You got this. _ He hesitated, fear chilling through his body as he took the final step to enter within arm’s reach. 

It then all happened so quickly, Leon letting out a yelp as a thick arm grasped the front of his vest, the man pulling the rookie into his vast chest. A shriek sounded behind him, the thick arm hugging him closer to shield him as the familiar thud sounded- the behemoth killing the licker in a single blow.

Leon was hyperventilating, all thoughts he once had flying out the window as he felt leather shift around him. He didn’t know what to expect, now that he was in the man’s grasp. Maybe he had a change of heart, and decided to kill him? To kill the rookie that had been getting on his nerves all night? Perhaps torture? Maybe infect him with whatever the zombies had?

He couldn’t control his breathing, the blond struggling in the arms instinctually. A growl rumbled from his captor’s chest- a warning he realized. He halted his movements, squeezing his eyes shut in preparation for whatever was going to happen to him.  _ Calm down. _ He repeated to himself. 

The stranger was so  _ big _ , and so  _ strong _ \- his arms squeezing him tighter into his chest, as if he were afraid the rookie would somehow escape. Luckily for him, Leon knew there was no way he could wiggle out of this grasp. The silence drug out painfully long, Leon shivering as he waited- trying to get a hold of himself. 

He flinched wildly when he felt a weight on his head, the gloved hand slowly brushing over the soft strands of his hair. He held his breath, the rookie slowly realizing it had brought no pain. The movement continued slowly, large clad fingers running through his hair. 

He was…  _ petting  _ him?

Leon dared to look up, a chill going down his spine to see the white eyes peering down at him. The man looked at him with a pleased look, victory shining through the gaze. Proud that he had finally caught the rookie. Proud that he had outsmarted him. Pleased that he could now do whatever it is he wanted to do with him all night long.

The hand continued to stroke his hair slowly, as if he were trying to calm a frightened animal. The other hand came up to his face cupping it as the other did the same. Leon’s breathing picked back up as the towering man leaned forward, his nose burrowing into his hair to _ smell _ it.  _ What the hell?? _

One of the thumbs on his cheeks rubbed soothingly in a circle as he breathed in his scent, another rumbling noise vibrating from his chest. It sounded awfully like a…  _ purr _ ? Leon blinked in surprise, this was not what he thought was going to happen. He would have never thought that this was even a possibility. 

The stranger pulled back to gaze into Leon’s eyes, a deep hunger in his expression. The rookie couldn’t believe he was this close, he could see every detail of his marred face, every wrinkle, every bump. The thick hands then slid down past his neck, a shiver going down his spine as the weight went further to pass his chest to his sides. The touches were a combination of both curiosity and possession, the grasp on him being unharming but quite firm.

_ He really wasn’t going to hurt him, was he? _ Leon had finally realized, the tension beginning to leave his body. His shoulder sagged a little as warmth flushed on his cheeks by the unyielding touches. Though the man himself was so largely overwhelming, the rookie began to feel a sense of security as he repeated the words in his head.  _ He won’t hurt you. He was just curious. You’re safe. _

The thoughts were hard to believe, since everything in this damned city wanted to kill him. But not him, no. He had saved him more than once from the infected, even letting Leon follow him around for protection.

It baffled the rookie that he had been trying to snatch him, trying to grab him this entire time-  _ for this? _ Why would all that effort be worth _ this _ ?

The hands continued to roam his body, firmly rubbing into him and squeezing with curiosity. The rookie let out a surprised noise as one of the hands adventured down to his ass, squeezing with a growl at the noise. The sound wasn’t by any means an aggressive one, but a more hungry, lustful one if anything. 

Leon suddenly knew why it was worth it to the man. He let out a yelp of surprise as he was hoisted up, the rookie wrapping his arms around his neck out of reflex. He was resting in one arm as the man started to march down the hall, passing under the clawed up arch.

“Where are we going?” Leon asked himself quietly, expecting no response. They approached one of the zombies that had snuck in through the window- but instead of being smashed into the ground like usual, it was merely pushed aside.

Leon looked back over his shoulder at the infected, his heart dropping slightly at the fact that whatever he was going to do to him was more important than his need to clean up. The rookie gulped, already having an idea what was to come, already knowing why he had wanted him so much.

He still had no idea where they were going, however. Leon let himself rest against the brute’s chest, his gaze lingering on the marred face with curiosity. He wondered what had happened to his face, whether he was just born this way, or had a condition of some sorts. His eyes quickly fell from his face when the white ones slid to the side briefly to meet his blue ones. 

The behemoth marched through the hallway near the west office, heading to the direction of the staircase. Instead of going up the case, they took a right to enter the darkroom- his safe room. They approached the desk, the man leaning down slightly to wipe  _ everything _ completely off the desk, including the typewriter. 

“Hey!” Leon exasperated, the rookie then letting out a yelp as he was laid across the cold surface- his legs dangling off the edge. He wiggled like a turtle on his back before a large firm hand pressed against his chest, the hulk of a man towering over him ominously. His legs were spread open, the man inserting himself between them to rub his thighs.  _ Oh shit. _ Leon thought, his heart racing wildly. He heard the giant inhale again, taking in the scent of the rookie. He couldn’t imagine smelling that good though.. 

The silver eyes gazed down at him lustfully, Leon making a surprised noise when he felt cold lips press against his own. The kiss was powerful, the large black void completely surrounding him as he was pushed farther onto the table. Leon instinctively pressed his hands into the vast chest, his eyes widening in surprise when a tongue entered to lick around in his mouth. His breathing began to quicken, the rookie having to inhale and exhale from his nose. The large hands continued to grope his thighs as Leon gingerly kissed back. 

Was he really going to let this happen?

One gloved hand trailed up to his neck to grasp the side of it, a clad thumb rotating in a soothing circle. Their lips continued to work together, the tongue continuing to adventure in his mouth as Leon gazed up at him with half lidded eyes. 

He was really going to let this happen, wasn’t he? Should he really, though?

No, said his logical side, yes said his irrational side. He didn’t think he would get to experience this feeling again, he thought this was going to be his last night alive. And it might still be.

His line of thought was cut off as their kiss broke, the man moving on to give attention to his neck. The rough lips kissed passionately on his soft skin, Leon stretching out to give him better access.  _ It felt so good. _ The man was so overwhelmingly powerful, so large, it was such a turn-on to the rookie.

Things began to become more heated as the gloved hand on his thigh moved to experimentally press up against his crotch. He shivered at the sensation, the behemoth rubbing a thumb into it in response. His breathing picked up as the man sucked harshly on his neck, no doubt creating a dark mark.

He felt so small under the towering man, so vulnerable and meek. He didn’t believe himself to be small by any means, but compared to this guy he felt like a shrimp. He was so fucking immense, the black completly consuming him as the man shadowing above seductively. So possessive,  _ so hungry. _

The man continued to palm at him through his pants, a rough purr reverberating from his chest to feel Leon was already hard. He continued to rub, to stimulate- the rookie starting to wriggle as the pleasure sparked through his body. He decided he needed more of it, the rookie letting his eyes flutter closed as he attempted to rock his hips for more friction. He let out a whine when a heavy hand came to rest on his hip, completely halting his desperate movements. 

His back arched as the rubbing got quicker, the pressure becoming heavier. He wanted his pants off,  _ now. _ He whined again, trying to move his hips- but the hand didn’t budge. It was like it was made of steel, the grip not even wavering. The man continued to decorate his neck in bruises, a low growling rumbling in his chest from his pitiful whines. It was as if he were trying to make a point, creating dominating, possessive marks.

He bit his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut, Leon throwing back his head as he let out an exhale through his nose. Everything was so heated, so hot, he was suffocating under the bulk of man. He needed his clothes  _ off _ . A gloved hand trailed up his chest, under his shirt to explore his light muscles tenderly. Leon let out a breath, his face feeling extremely hot as blush flushed across his face.

His line of thought was cut off as the hand suddenly pressed in harder, the behemoth  _ biting  _ his neck possessively- claiming his prize of a night of hard work and patience. Leon  _ moaned _ , his back arching further as pleasure flourished through him. And then the man started to become needier, finally.

The rookie whined as the hand removed from his crotch, to unstrap his vest. The rookie was eager to ditch the clothes, his hands moving down to fumble with his belt immediately. God he was so  _ hard. _ So was the giant, judging by the bulge in his pants. He shivered at the sight of it. 

Boy was he in for a ride.

His vest and shirt were off within seconds, the clothing being tossed to the ground carelessly. His shoes and pants were tugged off swiftly, the man plucking something off his belt before tossing it into the pile. A can of healing spray? Lube, he concluded.

It was set to the side of the desk, the man letting his gloved hands smooth over Leon’s slender body. The rookie was impatient, precome already leaking down his dick from the stimulation. He tried reaching down to pleasure himself, but his hand was quickly caught and planted above his head. He let out a desperate breath, trying his best not to rock his hips and please the man. He wouldn’t want to piss him off  _ again _ .

He flinched when he felt leather brush against his entrance, a shiver running up his side as his hip was squeezed cravingly. He tried to remain relaxed as the man began to invade inside of him, but Jesus Christ he was  _ huge _ . 

_ And it was only his fingers. _

He let out an unsteady breath as it pushed in further, Leon forcing his muscles to relax as it inserted all the way. He bit his lip, desperately trying not to try and touch himself as the need became overwhelming. The man started to slowly thrust, Leon letting out a surprised breath- his face flushing with heat. He needed more. And  _ fast. _ He was impatient, the growing desire churning in his gut. But the man seemed to take his sweet time, thrusting at a slow pace with a teasing glint in his eyes. It was punishment, wasn’t it? He was feeling the impatience the behemoth had felt all night long. The fucking nerve of this guy...

The thought only turned him on more, the rookie making a soft needy noise. The sound seemed to speed up the man, the thrusting becoming fast, a second finger soon joining in. It was hard to take, two thick fingers inside at once-  _ how was he going to take the rest of him? _

He made another soft noise as the fingers brushed against his prostate, pleasure jolting up his spine. He breathed heavily, his chest feeling heavy with helplessness and bliss. His dick ached for attention, the rookie fighting himself to not stroke it. Once the man deemed him stretched enough, he pulled out the clad digits, Leon feeling uncomfortably empty. He continued to breath heavily, laying limply in anticipation with his eyes fluttering open. Goosebumps prickled across his skin at the sound of a zipper being undone, the sound of spray from the can emitting shortly after. He flinched as his ass was also sprayed, a clad hand rubbing the gloss of it over his cheeks. 

His legs felt weak as the tip began to press into him, Leon holding his breath as the pain mixed with the pleasure. It was  _ so fucking huge _ \- that the size of it automatically pressed into his prostate. He let out the breath once it was all the way in, the man squeezing both of his hips tightly in preparation, giving him a moment to adjust. 

Then he started to thrust slowly, Leon’s back arching as the length drug painfully slow against his prostate. He let out another helpless breath, making tender noises as it slowly pushed up against it again. The man’s patience seemed to wear out, caution and consideration being tossed out the window as the pace suddenly picked up. Leon’s mouth opened as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, pleasure and warmth blooming in his gut with each thrust. He let out a moan, his hand reaching above his head to try and ground himself.  _ It felt so good. _ The behemoth continued to rock into him, the desk wavering ever so slightly underneath. The thrusts gradually quickened, became more powerful, the hands on his hips squeezing more harshly as the man started to fuck into him ruthlessly.

The room began to fill with soft moans and “ahs”, the noises encouraging the tyrant. His prostate was repeatedly stuck against, the rookie crying out with each thrust of his hips. Leon tried muffling himself with his hand, not wanting to attract any unwanted visitors- but the behemoth growled at the movement, pulling his hand away to press it above his head again. The man then wrapped his large hand around the blond’s dick, slowly stroking before picking up the speed to match the pace. It was too much, but not enough.

_ “Shit-“ _ Leon moaned helplessly, the stimulation slowly building up. His gut churned with sparks of warmth, as if it were being squeezed. It all felt unbelievable, he couldn’t believe he was letting this happen. Leon only now realized that this was a victory fuck, where the hell did he learn all of this??

“Don’t stop-” He moaned, his eyebrows pinching together in pleasure. He didn’t stop, he continued to rail him into the desk, a hand coming up to wrap around his throat posessively.

And that was it. He was roughly slammed into, Leon crying out as he reached his orgasm, cum spewing across his belly. The man pressed all the way into him to release his own, a loud growl rumbling from his chest as the grip on his hip tightened. He would no doubt have bruises- he was definitely going to feel all this in the morning.

If he’d make it in the morning.

He tossed the negative thought out of his head quickly, the rookie letting his eyes close. The man continued to loom over him as he panted heavily, laying limply on the cold desk as time passed by. Exhaustion swept over him, Leon opening his eyes halfway to see the man was shifting- lifting him up off the table. He made a small noise of protest, the behemoth ignoring it as he helped him back into his clothes. Leon just wanted to lay down, but he made an effort to dress himself nevertheless. He didn’t even bother putting on his vest, the rookie trying to go back to the desk to rest. But he was snagged once again to his dismay, the behemoth lifting him off his feet once again.

“Oh come on-” Leon exasperated weakly, resting his head against the broad chest. He was shrugged up to strengthen the grip, the man turning around to go back further into the dark room. He carried him into the smaller room, shutting the door behind him before slowly crouching down. The rookie’s eyes fluttered closed briefly as he was embraced in a protective manner, the blond feeling nothing but warmth and bliss. He let out a calm sigh as he was pressed closer up to the sturdy chest, his eyes blinking open as he felt it rumble.  _ He was purring again _ , a hand coming up to run through his soft blond hair. 

The rookie didn’t think he’d make it out of the city- but here he was, finally finding a sense of security, a sense of safety. There was hope now, hope that he could escape this city of hell. Leon tilted his head upward to gaze up into the chilling eyes, tilting his head slightly. “Will you help me out of the city?” The young blond asked meekly, gulping nervously. There was a hesitant moment, the man blinking a few times before the purring got louder, the behemoth nodding slowly. 

_ Wow, an actual response for once _ . 

Relief flushed through him as the thick black glove fell down to cup his cheek. His face heat up at the intimate action, a small smile forming on his face as he let out an unsteady breath.

“Thank you- for everything.” He said tiredly, his own hand reaching up to lay on top of it. He had saved him a substantial amount, letting him follow him around like a lost puppy, gave him the best sex of his life, and gave him hope of survival. Which is much more than any human has done for him throughout his life.

Leon turned his head into the gloved hand, planting a kiss of gratitude in the vast palm. The arm around his waist coiled tighter in response, the hand redacting to move under the thick leather. Leon felt momentary confusion, before he pulled out the hip pouch, handing it to the rookie in reward.

The blond blinked at it a few times in his hands, blue eyes looking back up at the man.

“Motherfucker.” Leon replied with a gentle chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe you.” He claimed weakly. The man under him chortled briefly, amusement glimmering in his eyes as he pulled him back snugly into his chest, continuing his calming purr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was alright :) I'm gonna continue juggling between gaming a writing so nothing will prolly come soon


End file.
